Just Rub the Lamp
by thebenniebabyninja
Summary: "Give up Aladdin." The teen spits in Ezio's face, "Never infidel." Ezio clenched his jaw, anger hot behind his eyes, he plunges his sword down killing Aladdin in one short jab. I was requested to write a story where Aladdin was the bad guy and Ezio beds a harem, I hope you enjoy Edowdle!


Hello Everybody I had a request from edowdle for a crossover between Aladdin and Assassin's creed. They wanted a story where Aladdin was the bad guy and Ezio fell in love with the three women from Genie's song, "Never had a friend like me". I hope you enjoy and thanks for the challenge it was fun!

* * *

With the last seal in place the vault door slides open revealing Altair's decrepit library. Ezio takes an eager step forward into the dark. Excited to gain the knowledge his father had been seeking all those years ago. Ezio feels himself slowing with every step down the dirt stained staircase. _Twenty years ago I would not have felt so fatigued._

He lets out a sigh as he lights the last torch in the hall. He swings his torch out to illuminate the dusty room. _How many years have gone by leaving this room untouched? Nearly three hundred years and it's the only thing left intact._ He steps forward, noticing a figure sitting just a few yards ahead, kneeling when he recognizes the robes. He pulls the seal from the hands of the passed mentor. "No books, no wisdom, only you my brother."

Ezio strolls around the room, admiring the woodwork lining the room. His worn hands glide hesitantly along the wall and dip onto a loose stone. "Hmm, I should have known." He pushes on the stone and a hidden doorway slides open revealing the "wisdom" he had been searching for. He reaches for the apple, "Another artifact?"

But quickly shrinks away, "No you will stay here. I've seen enough for one life." He turns away from the object only for it to pulse once and it sends a bright light through the room. Just as quickly as the light came, it was gone. The room had grown dark and Ezio could remember no more.

* * *

Ezio awoke, the warm sun behind his eyes becomes much too bright. He cracks one eye open and glances around. _Where am I?_ He sits up rubbing at his face to clear the sleep from his eyes. He stops, running a hand down his smooth face. _Smooth face?_ His beard had grown long in his travels and he definitely couldn't remember shaving. He shakes his head and stands, only to be shoved out of the way from a passing merchant. "Watch where you're going kid!"

"Kid?" Before Ezio can ponder he hears a shout from the roof tops, "Stop thief!" His eyes dart up to a young man with a loaf of bread, "Nothing of use." Ezio rolls his eyes and just as he's about to turn away he watches the figure leap from the roof and slide down a clothesline. "He must be a member of the brotherhood." He gasps and hurries after the teen.

Suddenly the teen breaks out into song, "Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the bread line. One swing ahead of the sword." He dodges a sword from a guard and props himself _against_ the brute. Ezio can't help but to laugh at his exuberance. "I steal only what I can't afford." He pulls the guard's pants down and darts away.

"One jump ahead of the lawmen." Another even larger man raises his cutlass and the teen shrinks back. "That's all, and that's no joke." He scurries up a stack of boxes and barrels, "These guys don't appreciate I'm broke." The men below begin shouting, "Riffraff!" The teen only smirks, "Street rat!" The guards begin shaking the barrels and the teen falls forward. Ezio hurries to finish off the soldiers.

* * *

Ezio pulls the blade from the final guard and gazes around frowning. "Where has he gone off to?" He sighs and stomps ahead determined to find that feisty teen. "Who the hell sings with a hundred soldiers hot on their tail anyway." He shakes the thoughts from his head and notices a well in the center of this strange town. He lifts a bucket of water out, eager to quench his growing thirst from the skirmish. He cups his hands in the water and _tha_ t is when he notices his reflection. His eyes widen and he gasps leaning over the bucket to get a better look.

He runs a hand through soft brown hair, "My hair!" The crowd around him sends him strange looks and he shrinks back. "Sorry." The villagers go back to their previous tasks and he leans back over the bucket and grins. The wrinkles over his brow and around his eyes are gone. He looks the same as when he lived in Florence. "That explains why I have so much energy."He splashes himself with the water and rinses his face, "I sure hope this isn't a dream."

Ezio finds himself walking down a dark path, no one seems to be around. "Perhaps the bureau is near here. It'd be the perfect place for one." He turns the corner finally laying eyes on the unruly teen. Ezio squints, "Is that?" The teen hands the bread off to two beggar children. He grins, "Such a kind heart." The children hurry off and the teen lifts his gaze from the dirt path, stopping dead in his tracks. He points an accusatory finger up and shouts, "You?! You're a murderer!"

Ezio pales, "Merda, I take it you aren't my fratello then." The teens eyes widen and he takes a step back, "Your what?" Ezio shakes his head and takes a step forward raising his hands up in surrender, "Look, it's nothing. Just-" Suddenly the teen is gone, "Cazzo." Ezio chases after the teen who's shouting for the guards." _Dammit! It's a good thing I've got youth on my side_.

Ezio hops up onto the rooftops chasing him from above. The teen careens off to the side into a secluded area obviously trying to hide. "Idiota." Ezio hops down and lands on top of the teen. He's about to scream but Ezio covers his mouth with one of his hands. A few guards run past and Ezio leans forward to whisper into the teen's ear. "I'm going to let go of you and you aren't going to scream, Do you understand?" The teen nods and Ezio lets go of him.

He scrambles away but Ezio simply pulls him back by that stupid purple vest. "Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you!" The teen begins kicking at him so Ezio has to tie him up with a rope that just so happened to be lying near them. Then a _fucking monke_ y comes out of _nowhere_ and bites into his arm. "Ah! What the hell!" Ezio pulls the vicious beast from his arm and it _snarl_ s at him.

"That's it Abu!" Ezio sends the little monkey a foreboding glare and he settles down quickly, mustering his most innocent look. Ezio sets the monkey down on top the teen and quirks his brow, "Your friend?" The teen spits at Ezio's feet, "Untie me you scum!" Ezio crouches down so they're eye level. "Now why would I do a dumb thing like that? What's your name kid?"

"Kid? You look younger than me!" Ezio rolls his eyes and releases his hidden blade, "Listen here boy, I am _muc_ h older than I appear. I'm not sure where I am or how I got here so don't fuck with me. Now what is your name?" The teen looks like he'd piss his pants at any moment so Ezio pulls him up to his feet. "Aladdin." Ezio grins and cuts him from his bindings, "That's better." He holds his hand out to shake, "I'm Ezio."

* * *

After explaining his situation Aladdin reluctantly invites Ezio into his home. "You really aren't from here?" Ezio nods, "I'm from Italy." Aladdin's brow furrows, "It-aly?" He practices the words on his tongue for a little bit then eventually deadpans, "Nope, never heard of it." Ezio blinks, "What?" Aladdin nods, conferring in his head that Italy must be a made up place, "I've never heard of a place like that." Ezio's mouth drops open, he couldn't believe this kid! "Well where the hell are we?" Aladdin grins and pulls the curtain open, revealing the illuminated city below, "Agrabah."

 _Agrabah? That has to be made up._ Ezio gets so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't feel Abu rummaging around in his pockets. Aladdin smirks and raises two fingers, some sort of signal. Abu nods and hops up onto Ezio's shoulder with a few coins in his hands.

He inspects it in the moonlight, this wasn't any type of currency he has ever seen so he decides it must be food. He takes a bite of the coin and makes a face. Ezio laughs and pulls the coin out of his grip, the monkey snarls. "I don't think you will find any use of this, especially if our countries don't exist to each other." The little monkey pouts and Ezio picks a crumb from his loaf of bread. Abu immediately grabs it from his hand and stuffs it in his mouth.

Aladdin sighs and Ezio perks up, "What's wrong?" Aladdin shakes his head and stands, "I'm so sick of being poor!" Ezio places a comforting hand to his new friend's shoulder, "Being wealthy isn't much better." The teen whips Ezio's hand from his shoulder. "Oh what do you know! If you're rich how could you ever know what it's like to be poor!?"

Ezio leans against the wall, glancing at the Palace as he talks, "I was never poor as a child. My father was a banker so we never had to worry about food or clothes." Aladdin scoffs but Ezio continues, "I've never had to beg on the streets and my mother would get us anything we'd ask for." Aladdin rolls his eyes, "So you're a spoiled child, where are you going with this?"

Ezio turns to face the teen and frowns, "My father had some powerful enemies. They foraged some documents and arrested him." Aladdin is all ears at that, he even lowers his arms which were crossed firmly across his chest. "My father sent me with papers proving his innocence. But the bastardo I gave them to destroyed them and continued with the trial. My father was convicted to hang in the streets along with my two brothers."

Ezio slams a fist into the wall, causing both Aladdin and Abu to jump. "Poor Petruccio, he was only ten years old. He'd never done any wrong!" Ezio was crying now, but he wipes the wetness away with his sleeve. "My mother, sister, and I fled my home town only to be rescued by my uncle."

Ezio sighs and sits back down, Aladdin cross legged across from him. "All I'm trying to say is that it can be done, but you must be wary. Do not let wealth corrupt you, after my father's murder I had to work for my money. We had nothing, starting over from scratch. But I did it, I built the town up. Every coin I made went into that town. And nearly tripled in size before it was destroyed." Aladdin nods, and his gaze drifts back to the palace. "That may be, but I have a plan."

* * *

Ezio creeps along the wall, darting to a bush just as a group of guards begin their patrol. Aladdin is only a few yards away and Ezio sends his ally a glare. _This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of, how did he even talk me into this?_ Aladdin hops from his bush and pulls himself over the wall just as the guards round the corner. He pulls himself into the window and a shriek follows shortly after. Ezio rolls his eyes and pulls himself through that same window.

Aladdin wraps a tie around the princess' mouth, "Shhh princess, you wouldn't want us to harm you, you sure are pretty." She makes an indigent squawk from behind the gag, Ezio strides up to the teen and whacks him on the head. "What are you doing?" Aladdin rubs his pained scalp and grumbles, adjusting his cap. "I wasn't expecting someone to be in here." He smirks wiggling his brows at the princess, "I was just lucky enough for it to be such a beautiful woman."

She glares at him and Ezio shakes his head, he grabs her gag and places a finger over his lips, "Miss I'm going to take this off but please don't scream. We're not here to hurt you, we just need to borrow a few things." She nods and he pulls the gag off, Ezio grins happy she didn't actually scream. She crosses her arms over her chest and quirks a brow. "What are you planning on 'borrowing'?" Aladdin smirks, "Why your-"

The door slams open, revealing a tall, very slender, evil looking man. He snickers and steps forward, causing a few flowers to wilt. Ezio grumbles under his breath, "He must be sucking the damned life straight out of them." The evil man saunters forward, several soldiers behind him. "Ah just the boy I needed, I couldn't have been so honored to have you walking straight into my clutches."

The man snaps his fingers and suddenly the soldiers are upon them. Ezio is bound and quickly brought to his knees, the man leans in, "You both were present and I'm not sure which of you I need so we will simply take both of you." Aladdin struggles against his confines only to be rewarded with a red hot slap across his face. "Where are you taking us?" The lanky man leans forward with a sneer, "In do time boy. Now we must leave."

* * *

Ezio and Aladdin were guided deep it the desert, Ezio had sand in places he didn't even know existed. Finally they arrive outside of a... a cave? Ezio was perplexed, he's never seen a cave in the shape of an animal before. And now it's talking?! Ezio gasps, the wind coming from the cave was warm. This beast is living!

"Who disturbs my slumber?" Ezio and Aladdin shrink back, the evil man simply smirks. "It is I, Jafar. I have found the chosen one, Aladdin and Ezio." The beast growls, "There can only be one." Jafar snickers, "I'll send both, it's not as though we need either of them anyway." The "cave" ponders a moment but eventually agrees, "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." The figure opens its mouth allowing them entry.

The two walk down the stairs carefully. Ezio groans, "There are more steps here than there are tiles on the roof of the sistine chapel." Aladdin blanks, "The what?" Ezio rolls his eyes and continues their decent, "Nevermind."

* * *

What seems like hours later, the two make it down the stairs into a room absolutely glowing with gold. Metals and jewels dancing around the room and nearly up to the ceiling. "Would you look at that?" Aladdin leans forward, bending to pick up a gold lined pot. Ezio grips onto his arm and tosses it away, "Did you not hear that-that beast? 'Touch nothing but the lamp'." Aladdin rolls his eyes and they continue forward. "You're no fun." Ezio glances down as Aladdin steps over an ornate rug.

"I can't help but to feel like we're being watched." He whips around suddenly catching that _damme_ d rug in the act. It was standing up like a human! Ezio was baffled, he'd never seen such a thing in his life. Aladdin grins, "A magic carpet?" The thing shrinks back and Ezio's eyes widen, "How can a rug have feelings?" Aladdin rolls his eye and beckons the object closer.

It glides over the floor and Aladdin hops on top, it immediately drops to the floor with a thud. Ezio pulls him up, "Don't be an ass!" The carpet puffs itself up and glides forward. Aladdin throws his hands to his hips defiantly. "Well I figured it could fly so why couldn't it hold my weight? You know my feet are getting tired from walking down all those stairs." Ezio shakes his head and follows the carpet into the monolith.

They walk into the room expecting it to be filled to the brim with more gold, instead they were greeted with a mountain of stone. A bright light is streaking from the top and Ezio gasps, "Another artifact?" Aladdin begins his accent, "No dummy, it's the lamp!" Ezio furrows his brows and follows Aladdin up the mountain. He quickly passes up his ally, he's used to climbing terrain more challenging than these rocks. Ezio pulls himself up over the top and taps his foot impatiently waiting for Aladdin.

Eventually Aladdin pulls himself over the rock face panting. Ezio pulls his companion up and they make haste towards the glowing object. Aladdin grumbles incredulously, "This is it? This is what we came all the way up here for?" He picks the dusty thing up and inspects it with a pout. Ezio grips Aladdin's wrist, "Careful, we don't-"

"Infidels!" The room begins shaking and Ezio braces himself. Aladdin grips the lamp to his chest and looks around the room, his eyes landing near the entrance. "Abu!" His small friend's eyes widen and he regretfully places the ruby on it's stand again. The room shakes harder and a few stones fall from the ceiling, the voice from before shouts, "You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never again see the light of day!" The room goes up in flames. "Wait!" Ezio shouts as Aladdin teeters over the edge. Ezio pulls out a parachute and charges over the edge grabbing Aladdin by his vest.

Aladdin screams the entire way to the ground and it's Ezio's turn to roll his eyes. They land gently on the ground, Aladdin still screaming. "Aladdin!" Ezio shouts but it's no use. He slaps the teen across the face, effectively shutting him up. "Hurry up! We need to get out of here!" Aladdin picks up Abu and the pair dart from the room. The room begins to crumble around them and suddenly they're up in the air. The carpet zips them through the cavern, the gold going up in flames as they passed. Ezio peeks over at Aladdin who is biting his tongue so hard it begins to bleed.

"I see the exit!" Ezio shouts and Aladdin pulls his eyes from his quickly depleting funds. Just as Ezio finishes his statement a large boulder falls on top of the carpet. The two fall but Ezio grips at the last second onto the broken stairs and Aladdin grabs onto Ezio's cape. Jafar leans forward with an evil grin. "Help!" Ezio shouts. "First throw me the lamp."

Ezio holds his hand out to Aladdin but he only holds the thing tighter to his chest. "Aladdin give it here!" His grip tightens, "No!" Ezio growls, "Do you want us to die?" Aladdin is silent but eventually hands the thing over. Ezio tosses it up and Jafar cackles. Pushing the two off the ledge. Ezio closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable searing pain for when they fell.

But it never came.

Ezio opens his eyes, they're floating back safely to the ground. The magic carpet saved them! But the earth above closes over, locking the pair inside. Abu lands gracefully on top of Aladdin and hops up, dancing with the lamp above his head. "Good job Abu! Once we find our way out of here we can sell this thing! We'll be rich!" Ezio shakes his head and grabs it, "No, this must be locked away."

Aladdin hops up throwing his fists into the air, prepared to fight. "Give it back!" Ezio holds the lamp up above Aladdin's head, just out of reach. Aladdin curses his short genes and plops back down. "Fine." Ezio studies it, "Hmm, I think there's something written here..." He begins to polish the golden lamp and it begins to glow. "Not again." He groans, as the light begins to illuminate the room. The lamps shoots out a few bright puffs of air and out comes a blue giant.

The being ignores the two men and complains to himself, "Ten thousand years will give you such-" He bends forward and Aladdin jumps back. Ezio remains calm having spoken to these magical beings before. "A crick in the neck. Hang on a second." He plucks the two off the ground and hangs then off a rock by their clothes. Ezio crosses his arms angrily over his chest as the giant begins cracking horrible jokes.

Suddenly the giant stops, "Hold up a second, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Let me turn to the side, do I look fat?" Aladdin laughs, "Wait, I'm your master?" The giant cocks his eyebrow, "You rubbed the lamp didn't you?" He shakes his head no, "Well who did then?" He pokes his thumb at Ezio, "Well then let me introduce myself! The ever impressive, the one contained, perfect puppet imitator, but never a duplicated, Genie of the lamp! Right here for your wish fulfillment!"

Aladdin hops up, "Wish fulfillment! Well I wish to be rich!" The Genie gives him a blank look, "It is not your wish my boy!" Aladdin slams his fist into his palm, "How do I get a wish then?" Genie pokes his thumb at Ezio, "After him, he gets three wishes then it's off to the next person."

Aladdin glares at Ezio and he tosses his hands up in the air, "Oh no, I've seen your kind before. I will not be tricked again or be your errand boy. I will not be using those wishes." Genie deflates and Aladdin stomps over, "Don't be selfish, hurry with your wish so I can have mine!" Ezio crosses his arms over his chest and taps his foot, "No."

"You know what that means?" Genie produces two scimitars and tosses them at the two men's feet. "A duel to the death!" Ezio shakes his head, "No, I will not hurt my friend." Aladdin picks up the sword and points it at Ezio, "What friend?" He spits at the ground in front of Ezio. "I see no friend, only a dead man!" Ezio's face drops into a frown and he sighs, "Very well." He bends down to pick the sword up.

Aladdin takes his chance and swings it at Ezio's head. He hops back just in time for the blade to cut into his cheek. Ezio slaps a hand to his burning wound and raises his sword, "Fighting dirty I see." Aladdin smirks and charges, Ezio dodges around him leaving Aladdin's back open. Ezio lunges but Aladdin jumps forward. He laughs and jumps up the wall, springs backwards and over Ezio's head. Aladdin rolls when he lands and Ezio spins around. "Very agile, this will be interesting."Aladdin charges with his sword raised high above his head. But Ezio sends him a kick that has him reeling back.

Aladdin lands hard and skids backwards. Ezio is on top of him in one leap, blade pointed dangerously at his friend's neck. "Give up Aladdin." The teen spits in Ezio's face, "Never infidel." Ezio clenched his jaw, anger hot behind his eyes, he plunges his sword down killing Aladdin in one short jab. Ezio takes a step back, dropping his sword to the ground, heaving in sharp breaths of air. He turns towards the Genie who's eyes were wide, he coughs into his fist, "Did I mention you have three wishes?" Ezio wipes the sweat from his brow and laughs, "I've told you, I'm not falling for that trick." Genie gives him a smirk, "It's not trick, here let me show you." Music begins playing, from where? Who knows. And Ezio groans, "Merda not this again!"

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So why do you just ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities."

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves" a handful of soldiers appear, Ezio cocks his hidden blade and they surrounded him. "Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales, But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves." Genie fills Ezio's coat out with his large arms and crushes the guards in one swoop of his fist.

"You got a brand of magic never fails, You got some power in your corner now." Genie turns himself into a rocket and shoots himself around Ezio. "Some heavy ammunition in your camp," and explodes, turning into the lamp,

"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how" Genie grabs Ezio's hand, "See all you gotta do is rub that lamp" Genie brings himself to his full height and crosses his arms over his chest, "And I'll say, Mister Ezio, sir, What will your pleasure be?"

He snaps his fingers and suddenly Ezio is sitting at a table, with a menu. He picks it up and turns it sideways, having never seen something like this. "Let me take your order, Jot it down, You ain't never had a friend like me." A plater appears and Genie reveals an entire roast turkey. "Life is your restaurant, And I'm your maitre d'" The turkey turns into Genie and Ezio leans back with a grimace. "C'mon whisper what it is you want, You ain't never had a friend like me."

The Genie ties the tablecloth around Ezio's neck, "Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service." He turns into four and they're cleaning him up. One scrapes at his dirty nails, another his toes, one shaves his face and the other works on his unruly hair. "You're the boss," Suddenly he's in a chair so big he feels like a child. "The king, the shah, Say what you wish, It's yours, true dish." Ezio is swimming through flakey pastry now, "How about a little more Baklava?" He pokes his head out of the desert, "What the hell is Baklava?"

"Have some of column A, Try all of column B, I'm in the mood to help you dude, You ain't never had a friend like me" Genie begins dancing with his disembodied hands and Ezio shrinks back fearful against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?"

"Can your friends do this?" Genie begins juggling four of his heads, and Ezio rubs his eyes, "I must be dreaming."

"Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go poof?" Genie turns into a dragon and shoots flames into three very beautiful women. "Well, looky here," they crowd around him and dance dangerously close to his junk. Ezio's eyebrows raise when he feels his pants become a bit tighter. Curse his youth! Unable to control the damn thing!

"Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip," Ezio gets comfortable with the friction on his trousers, "And then make the sucker disappear?" And they're gone! Ezio gives Genie a pitiful look but he only winks in response, "So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayers, You got me bona fide, certified, You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires, I got a powerful urge to help you out, So what-cha wish? I really want to know, You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt, Well, all you gotta do is rub like so- and oh, Mister Ezio, sir, have a wish or two or three,"

The girls reappear and Ezio's smirk widens. He begins dancing with the girls to the beat of Gene's song, he dips the girl and leans in for a kiss, "I'm on the job, you big nabob" and she turns into Genie, "You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,You ain't never had a friend like me,You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"

The Genie's song ends and he props his chin up in his palm, "So what'll it be master?" Ezio looks down at his tight pants and frowns, "Well... I wasn't going to use any wishes but..." He trails off and the Gene's smirk widens, "But... You wish to release your tension?" Genie points down and Ezio nods. "Well then state your wish!" Ezio clears his throat, "I wish that me and those three ladies from your song had the nicest bed in the country to spend time on."

Genie smirks and snaps his fingers, "You're the master!" He plops Ezio down on the magic carpet and hops aboard, "In case of emergency, the exits are, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet and we-" He guides the carpet up out of the cavern, "are" they burst through the sand and blast off in a twinkle, "Out of here!"

* * *

"You know when I said the nicest bed in the country, I didn't mean the palace." Ezio flops down on the bed and throws his arms behind his head comfortably. Genie walks around the room, poking at the trinkets lining the walls. "Why, this _is_ the nicest bed in the country. Now as for the girls," Genie snaps his finger and appears three giggling women. "I can't cause you to fall in love but perhaps with a little charm-" Genie's mouth drops open.

The three women are already fawning over Ezio, Genie laughs, "Now _that_ is some charm!" One of the woman straddles Ezio's hips and he smirks, "I get along well with the ladies, what can I say?" Genie turns on his heal and leaves the room, "I see that, I'll be waiting outside when you're done here."

The door clicks shut and the girl on his lap leans forward, "I hope you won't be done too quickly hmm?" Ezio's smirk widens, "Oh I would never, I've got plenty to show you women." The girl giggles and slides down his lap settling herself at his hips. She licks at the fabric of his trousers and begins unlacing the ties. He groans as his erection presses tightly against the fabric.

The other two women pin themselves to his sides, one rubs a hand over his stomach and the other licks at his nipples. It's almost too much and he's never felt his cock begging for that much attention before. The first woman finally releases him and runs her tongue across his head. He releases a groan and grips her hair tightly with his fist. She lets out a soft whine and plunges her head down taking in his full length.

The woman that was stroking his stomach found her hand on the third woman's breast, dipping under her bra. Ezio wets his dry lips and the third woman crashes her lips onto his. She dips her hand into the waistband of the second woman's skirt and she lets out a cry of pleasure, he feels his cock twitch in the first woman's mouth. She replaces her mouth with her hand and slowly strokes from base to tip. "You're so handsome Ezio,"

Ezio groans in response and the other two women guide him down onto the bed. The first woman sheds her clothes and climbs back onto his hips. She rubs herself against his almost painful cock. "I'm ready for you Ezio." The second woman grab hold of him and the first woman sinks down onto his length. She let's out a gasp at his size and he bucks up once into her.

The woman begins an agonizingly slow pace and the second woman slowly undoes her bra. Ezio's hand flies up to massage the flesh, thumb rubbing over her hard nipple. The third woman makes her presence known by grasping onto Ezio's unoccupied hand. She guides it down her pants and he thumbs at her clit. She gasps and connects her lips against the woman riding his cock.

"You're both so wet." Ezio groans out and the woman rides him harder. The second woman perks up, "We've been waiting for you Ezio." She's rid herself of her pants and straddles his shoulders, "Now put that mouth to good use." Ezio grins and his tongue darts out licking once up her slit. She releases a contented sigh and falls down onto her hands. Ezio fingers the third girl and licks the second girl in time with the first girl's hips. The first girl massages the third girl's chest as she takes Ezio's cock. Suddenly she cries out, her walls clenching tightly around Ezio's cock.

It took everything in his willpower not to cum as she pulls herself off, almost like jelly, falling contentedly into the bed. Ezio quickens his fingers inside the third girl and the second girl grinds against his mouth, "Oh Ezio!" He sucks on her clit and she throws her head back as she is hit with her own orgasm. She slips off of his face and he wipes the fluid from his mouth with a smirk. The second girl cuddles up with the first girl and they begin sharing sweet kisses.

Ezio sits up and pulls the third girl towards him, her legs spreading open eagerly. He places his tip at her entrance and slowly pushes in. She moans beneath him as he pumps into her. She tightens her legs around his hips and he picks up the pace. He hears a groan from next to him and glances over at the two woman, legs wrapped tightly around each other. Ezio lifts the woman up, pounding into her as quick as he can. She squirms against him, her hips rocking in time with his thrusts.

His eyes lock the two women as they make love to each other and he grunts, his cock pulses and he spills his seed inside of the third woman. He covers her nipple with his mouth and pulls her into climax with him. She cries out followed by the other two women beside them. He slips out of her and flops down onto the bed breathless, "That was nice." He smirks and the three woman giggle all curling up beside him.

* * *

Ezio walks out onto the balcony breathing in the cool desert air, Genie props himself up against a column. "So did you have a good time?" Ezio smirked, "I did and I thank you." He leans up against the railing and sighs, Genie throws his arms over Ezio's shoulders and leans in, "What's wrong master?" Ezio rests his chin in his arms, "This is all fun and everything but I'm just wondering if I'll ever wake up from this dream."

"Ow!" Ezio shouts, rubbing his arm, "What was that for?" Genie grins, "If this was a dream you wouldn't have felt that." Ezio huffs and peeks into the room with the sleeping girls. "Genie, can you send me home?" Genie pops in front of him, giving him a sad look, "I can but what of the girls?" They hear the door open and out they slip, now fully clothed.

"We can always come with you." Ezio smiles and place a hand to her cheek. "It'd be wonderful if you could join me." He gives Genie a hopeful look, "Oh geeze." Genie covers his eyes with his arm, "I'm such a sucker for romance!" Genie snaps his fingers and the carpet scoops them up. Genie hops up and they zoom off, singing a song. Something about showing the world?

* * *

Ezio finds himself back in the dusty old library. He pulls himself to his feet, He knees creaking as he stands and sighs, "Should have know it was just a dream." He brushes the dust off of his robes and places the artifact back on its stand. Wait is that?

"I told you already, this isn't a dream." Ezio whips around, Genie leans against one of the empty bookcases, "and age has not been kind to you." Ezio pulls at his wiry beard and sighs, "Yes, though it was nice being youthful again. Age is starting to catch up with me in this time." Ezio picks up the lamp again and gives it a fond look. "So I guess I've got one wish left right?" The Genie nods.

"Hmm, what would you wish for my friend?"

"Me?" Genie shrinks down and plays with his cuffs, "Well no one has ever asked me that before. Well I'd wish for- oh forget it." Ezio perks up, "No, go on, I'd love to know!" Genie sighs sadly, "Freedom. I'd wish for freedom." Ezio smiles and looks down at the lamp. "Isn't that what everyone wants? A small taste of freedom?" Genie walks towards Ezio and pats him on the shoulder, "Oh but to be free! Be my own master! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!"

Ezio smiles and begins polishing the metal, "Well, as an assassin I fight for freedom everyday. So how about we give you yours today?" Genie gasps, "You'd really do that?" Ezio grins, "Yes, Genie, I wish you were free." Genie breaks out it a grin, "Thousands of millennia and you're the first generous enough to give up their final wish."

The lamp begins glowing again and shoots out a cloud of smoke. The smoke swirls around the Genie and he transforms into a man. The cuffs on each wrist break and he's set back gently onto the ground. The lamp lands with a clang and Genie bends down to pick it up, laughing. "I'm free, I'm free! Quick! Wish for something outrageous! I want the Nile, wish for the Nile, you want that!"

Ezio laughs, "I wish for the nile." Genie barely gives him a second before screaming, "No way!" He begins laughing and hopping around the room screaming, "I'm free! I'm free!" Ezio shakes his head and notices the apple a few feet away he heads to pick it up and notices a small red shoe. He follows the foot up to a leg, then a slender waist and finally to the smiling faces of the women.

"I'm glad you made it too." He picks up her hand and places a gentle kiss to the top. "As you can see ladies I'm much older than I was before. I'm sorry for deceiving you, I thought it was a dream." The women giggle and the first woman place a kiss to his cheek, "It's alright, you've also given us freedom. Without you we would have been made slaves in that country, leaving the dirty men to do with our bodies as they pleased. At least you were charming." The Second woman steps forward, "And good with your mouth." The third squeezes his shoulder, "And by far the best in bed."

Ezio smirked and collects the still leaping Genie, "Come along, I've more to show you." They small group trudge through the dusty hallways where Sofia was still waiting for Ezio. "Ezio, you've been gone for a while, I was about to come looking for you." Ezio pulls Sofia into an embrace, "How long?" She holds him tightly, "A few hours, oh? There's people inside? I thought this was the only entrance and I thought you were the only one to open it since it was sealed." Ezio pulls away and gestures towards his new friends, "It's a long story Sofia, let's head back to Italy. I'll explain along the way."


End file.
